Dearest You
by Mari-Miyuki
Summary: Histoire mystérieuse et vampirique mettant en scène les membres du groupe de Visual Kei nommé D ! --AsagixRuiza--


**Titre:** Dearest you

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:**Ruiza/Asagi

**Disclaimer:** Les membres de D s'appartiennent à eux même

**Mot de l'auteur:**

_Voilà une petite fan-fiction sur D. _

_Pour le moment il s'agit d'un OS, je ne pense pas écrire de suite, mais la fin en laissant la possibilité, peut-être que dans le futur ce sera le cas! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**--------------------ooOoo---------------------**

_Foulant l'herbe verte encore humide de la rosée matinale, relevant le col de mon long manteau noir pour couvrir ma nuque, je marchais seul les mains cachées dans les poches. Mes cheveux bruns se perdaient sur mon visage à la peau d'ivoire qui faisait ressortir mes yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. A la lueur de l'aube, qui commençait à peine à se lever, ma boucle d'oreille en argent brillait sur mon lobe gauche. J'avais la mine triste, fatiguée par tous ces évènements si éprouvant pour ma personne. Il y a peu de cela, j'étais devenu une de ces créatures légendaires vivant éternellement en échange d'une sombre existence de solitude, condamné à vivre dans les ténèbres de la société, se nourrissant de sang humain pour allonger sans cesse leur misérable vie sans fin. _

_Et pourtant, j'avançais sur cette terre, entouré d'une forêt verdoyante et finis par m'assoir au pied d'un arbre, me souvenant de mes derniers instants en tant qu'être de lumière, malgré le fait que les premiers rayons du lever de soleil commençaient à me menacer. Dans ma tête, je revoyais les murs blancs du studio d'enregistrement situé en dessous de mon appartement où nous avions l'habitude de travailler fréquemment, je revoyais ma chambre si simple et pourtant si agréable, avec son lit aux draps noirs ornés de milles et une roses. _

_Les roses... J'aimais tellement ces fleurs... Et je les aime toujours autant, elles m'apportent tellement de bien être, leur simple vue m'apaise... Elles sont mes seules véritables amies, mes seules confidentes à qui je peux dire tout et n'importe quoi sans avoir peur d'être trahis un jour...Cela peut paraître un peu fou de parler à des fleurs, mais l'humain est si malsain, même le meilleur des amis ne peut être fiable à 100%... Il faut donc bien un substitue non? Il y en a bien qui parlent à leurs jouets, à leurs peluches, à leurs animaux... Alors pourquoi pas à une plante? _

_Je finis par me relever et par continuer d'avancer à contre vent sur cette plaine isolée de la ville que l'on distinguait facilement derrière les buissons et les rails. Je sortis de ma poche gauche une bague en argent avec des fleurs gravées autour, ces mêmes fleurs qui me sont si chère. Les larmes me revinrent alors que je passais l'anneau à mon petit doigt droit, serrant le poing un instant sans porter la moindre importance au sang qui en coulait à présent et remis mes mains dans mes poches. Je baissai la tête, regardant par terre l'herbe qui peu à peu sous mes yeux se transforma en le seuil de la porte de mon appartement. _

Elle était entrouverte, le silence qui y régnait était pesant et anormal car Ruiza devait se trouver là, à cet instant précis, et m'y attendre... Et Dieu sait que ce petit était loin d'être le plus silencieux des êtres. Un morceau de papier froissé était à terre. En relevant la tête Je découvris l'état du salon...La table renversée, le miroir brisé et les vases en milles morceaux, laissant mes précieuses roses éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. _"A trop vouloir jouer aux créatures nocturne, on finit toujours par en payer le prix"_, c'était tout ce que disait le mot. Je paniquai, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Ce silence... Ruiza !

Je courais dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Les draps étaient déchirés et éparpillés dans la pièce et... Et tout ce sang! Tel était le décor de l'horreur que je craignais, cette image qui me brûlait le cœur, cette pièce d'ordinaire si rangée et si blanche se retrouvant dévastée et couverte de rouge... Dieu sait que j'aime le rouge... Les roses, le vin... Le sang me fascine également, mais pas ce sang... Pas celui que je supposais appartenir à Ruiza, la pièce étant vide de son corps...

Plus j'essayais de comprendre, moins j'y parvenais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout cela? Que devais-je retenir de cela? Jouer au vampire était-il un crime? Si les personnes passionnées de ces étranges créatures nocturnes au point de chercher à endosser leur rôle devaient toutes payer, le monde artistique qu'est celui du Visual Kei verrait sa population fortement diminuer...

La panique me revint alors... Je couru jusqu'au salon pour saisir mon téléphone fixe. Sans tarder je fis le premier numéro qui me vint en tête, celui d'Hiroki. Hiroki était le plus sage de nous tous, le plus réfléchis également... Lorsque l'on est perdu et que l'on cherche des réponses, lorsque l'on veut de l'aide... C'est vers lui que l'on doit se tourner en premier. Et pourtant... Le vide... Le téléphone ne cessait de sonner dans le vide jusqu'à enfin se décider à me présenter la messagerie.

**«Hiro-kun! C'est moi, Asagi! Je t'en pris, si tu as mon message, rappelle-moi rapidement c'est urgent! Ruiza a disparu! Mon appartement est sans dessus dessous... Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je t'en pris aide-moi!»**

Communiquai-je alors au répondeur, paniqué, avant de raccrocher de mes mains tremblantes. Peu de temps après, ce fut mon portable qui se mis à sonner. Je couru pour aller le chercher dans mon sac et le saisis le plus rapidement que je pus. Sans attendre, je décrochai, persuadé que se serait Hiroki qui me rappelait.

**«-Moshi moshi?**

**-Asagi? C'est Tsune!**

**-Ah! Tsunehito...** dis-je alors que mon espoir d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hiroki s'envolait...

**-Je t'appelle parce que je voulais savoir si tu savais ce que faisait Hiroki? Il est injoignable! Ruiza non plus d'ailleurs! D'ailleurs...Il était sensé être chez toi non? Il a plus de batterie?**

**-...**

**-Asagi kun? Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux qu'on passe te voir?**

**-Oui s'il te plait... Euh... On?**

**-Oui, je suis avec Hide-zou, bon très bien on arrive alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tiens le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on soit là, d'accord? À toute!»**

Sur ce, Tsunehito raccrocha sans même attendre la moindre réponse de ma part. Quant à moi, je me laissai glisser à terre, soupirant de soulagement d'avoir eut au moins des nouvelles de Tsunehito et Hide-zou. Ainsi que de savoir que ceux-ci n'avaient rien... Le temps passa, et mes deux amis n'arrivaient toujours pas... J'ignorais où ils se trouvaient lorsque Tsunehito m'avait appelé, mais cela faisait quand même un bon moment qu'ils auraient dû être là, non? L'inquiétude commençait à me prendre de nouveau.

La nuit tombait lentement lorsque je me décidai enfin à reprendre mon téléphone avec appréhension... Mon répertoire s'arrêta sur le nom de Tsunehito, pourtant, je restai bloqué ainsi un bon moment encore avant de me décider à appuyer sur la touche appel de mon téléphone. C'est à ce moment là qu'on sonna à ma porte. Persuadé que ce serait le jeune bassiste accompagné du guitariste, je raccrochai avec hâte mon portable et accouru à ma porte pour ouvrir. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec... Un fantôme? Personne... Il n'y avait personne...

Pourtant, on avait bien sonné à ma porte, j'en étais persuadé! La porte se referma alors, lui tournant le dos je soupirais et espérais que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, fermant les yeux. La sonnerie de la porte retentissant pour la seconde fois me tira de mes espérances. J'ouvris alors fermement et rapidement la porte, le visage rempli de rage et criai en même temps que mon visage franchissait le palier:

**«-Bon je commence à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu !!**

**-De quoi tu parle Asagi kun?»**

Me répondit alors un Ruiza apeuré par ma colère... Mon visage se figea alors un instant, tandis que les larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remonter à mes yeux pour perler sur mes joues...

**«-Rui...Ruiza?**

**-Bah oui voyons? Qui d'autre? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? Je suis désolé, j'ai été retardé et je n'arrive que maintenant alors que j'aurais dû être là avant toi, mais mon chat a fait de grosses bêtises que j'ai dû réparer avant de partir.**

**-Et pour...**

**-Pour la première sonnerie? Oui je suis désolé mais j'ai aperçu ton chat dans les buissons là-bas, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le caresser, oubliant que j'avais déjà sonné à ta porte ! gomen neee! »**

Je soupirais alors de soulagement, essuyant tant bien que mal mes larmes. C'était bien du Ruiza tout craché ça!

**«neee? Pourquoi tu pleures Asagi kun? **Me demanda-t-il alors avec son petit air innocent si adorable qui lui était propre.

**-Pour rien... Pour rien... J'ai juste fait un mauvais cauchemar tout à l'heure et le retour à la réalité a été un peu brusque... »**

Car ce n'était que cela n'est ce pas? C'était un vilain cauchemar, juste un vilain cauchemar hein? J'espérais tellement que ça le soit...mais lorsque nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement, les dégâts étaient toujours présent.

**«Et bien! Que s'est il passé ici?! On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé! C'est toi qui à fait ça Asagi kun? »**

Je ne pu répondre dans un premier temps, alors que Ruiza entrait déjà dans ma chambre.

**« A...Asagi kun? C'est vraiment toi qui a fait tout ça? Tu t'es blessé en cassant quelques chose? Il y a du sang partout!**

**-Je... Non ce n'est pas moi.... Enfin si... Si c'est moi... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas blessé. »**

Non... Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui expliquer, il m'aurait pris pour un fou... Remarque, vu l'état de l'appartement, dire que j'en étais le coupable revenait également a faire de moi un fou... Je le regardai enlever les draps déchirés et tachés de sang, avant de s'assoir sur le lit et de me regarder avec ce sourire si magnifique qui ornait son visage.

**« Allez, viens là! **dit-il en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui, et c'est sans tarder qu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. **Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, **dit-il, **mais sèche donc un peu tes larmes sur moi, je suis là pour ça... »**

De tous les membres de D, Ruiza était celui avec lequel j'avais toujours eut le plus d'affinités. Aillant beaucoup de points en commun comme notre passion pour les chats, nous nous sommes très vite rapprochés au point que nos perpétuels fan-services sur scène ne finissent par nous monter à la tête et que notre relation ne dépasse en peu de temps le stade d'ami... Je me laissai donc aller tout contre mon bien aimé, dont les bras s'étaient déjà refermés sur moi.

Fermant les yeux et envahi d'une réconfortante chaleur, j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait, tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer... Le désastre dans ma maison, le sang, la lettre de menace, mon angoisse... J'en oubliais même que Hiroki était porté disparu et que Tsunehito et Hide-zou auraient dû arriver en ces lieux depuis des décennies...

Totalement perdu dans mes pensées je ne fis même pas attention au fait que le petit blond venait de m'allonger sur le lit, me gardant indéfiniment dans ses bras. De violents frissons remontèrent alors le long de mon échine au si doux contact d'une main s'étant glissée sous mon tissu, effleurant et parcourant mon délicat dos sous toutes ses coutures, suivant le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à en arriver à la limite de mes fesses qu'il frôlait à présent sans cesse, me rendant chaque seconde encore un peu plus fou.

Si Ruiza semblait surement le moins mature du groupe, le plus enfantin et innocent, dans ces moments là il se trouvait totalement métamorphosé et avait de quoi choquer le plus mature et pervers des hommes qu'il soit. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit de voir l'homme qui était en lui... Ainsi qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de me voir dans tous les états possibles et inimaginables, dans mes plus grandes faiblesses...

Mes faiblesses qu'il connaissait si bien, en particulier les faiblesses de mon corps dont il adorait abuser. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut alors, et cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une caresse qui le provoqua mais le simple fait que mon haut venait de plier bagage. De délicats doigts descendirent alors le long de ma joue, pour glisser jusqu'à mon cou, délicatement, avant de revenir à mon menton, actuellement enfouit dans le cou du guitariste, afin de le relever, forçant ainsi mon visage à faire face à celui du beau blond. En un rien de temps je me retrouvai noyé dans son regard si profond, ses doigts parcourant sensuellement mes lèvres qui s'entrouvraient désormais d'elles même. Le moment vint où mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, tandis que la bouche de Ruiza avait rejoint la mienne.

Il ne fallut guère beaucoup de temps pour qu'ensuite le baiser ne gagne en fougue, nos deux langues démarrant un somptueux ballet. Ballet que j'interrompis durant une courte durée pour retirer à mon tour le haut du guitariste afin qu'il aille rejoindre le mien au sol qui commençait à cruellement se sentir seul. Le baiser reprit de plus belle avec bien plus de passion encore, alors que mes mains ne pouvaient résister au désir brûlant de parcourir le torse si joliment taillé de Ruiza. Et c'est avec un petit sourire coquin que Ruiza mit fin à notre baiser pour défaire son étreinte et se positionner à califourchon sur moi.

C'est à présent sur le dos que je me trouvais, face à un Ruiza me dominant dans toute sa splendeur. Le pauvre petit guitariste innocent n'était plus et laissait désormais la place à la plus perverse et gourmande créature qu'il soit, dont les lèvres s'étaient déjà égaré dans mon cou, et ses mains sur les boutons de mon pantalon afin de me défaire bien vite de ce superflu de tissu qui commençaient à me serrer beaucoup trop tant l'excitation commençait à se faire sentir. Il ne me laissa même pas le plaisir de faire de même qu'il avait déjà retiré le sien, ses lèvres ne cessant de parcourir mon cou si fin, ses dents de le mordiller et sa langue de l'effleurer. Le vampire pour lequel je me prenais voyait son rôle s'inverser en ces instants magiques.

Nos deux sexes ne cessaient de se frotter l'un sur l'autre à travers le seul tissu qu'il nous restait encore, gonflant de plus en plus sous le désir et l'excitation. Je sentais la chaleur monter inlassablement dans mon propre corps, ainsi que dans le sien, devenant presque oppressante, étouffante, suffocante... Bref ! Je n'en pouvais plus et j'en voulais plus, bien plus, alors que Ruiza s'amusait maintenant à torturer mes petits boutons de chair et que l'une de ses mains avait élu domicile entre mes jambes pour un massage digne de celui d'un Dieu.

À présent, je ne pouvais empêcher mes soupirs et mes gémissements de s'échapper de ma bouche sous cette douce torture. C'était si bon et si frustrant à la fois et pourtant, j'adorais ça. J'adorais me laisser soumettre autant que le blond le désirait, le laisser voguer a ses pires envies, à sa guise, sans jamais le repousser ni me plaindre. Les seules plaintes qui s'échappaient de ma bouche étaient des plaintes d'excitation, des plaintes qui ne cessaient d'inciter le guitariste à aller bien plus loin. J'aimais être en dessous de Ruiza, être dominé par ce petit être si adorable à souhait...

Bientôt la chaleur et l'étroitesse dont faisait preuve son boxer finir par avoir raison de mon bien aimé. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et retira nos deux vêtements restant avec rapidité et détermination. Il vint alors un moment jouer de sa langue sur ma verge à présent bien dressée vers le ciel, jouant quelques peu avec celle-ci durant un court instant, suffisamment pour avoir le temps d'entrer l'un de ses doigts fins et délicats en moi et de le ressortir peu de temps après.

Ruiza était de ceux qui ne pouvaient passer des heures à préparer son partenaire, le désir était toujours trop ardent pour lui, et c'est donc sans plus tarder qu'il cessa de tourner autour du pot pour soulever avec envie mon bassin et enfin faire pression de son imposante entrejambe sur mon entrée. Le guitariste était loin d'être délaissé par la nature de ce côté là, et pourtant, le fait qu'il ne me prépare jamais suffisamment ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire je peux même avouer sans scrupule ni honte que j'aimais ça. Mes tenues de scènes, souvent de vinyle et quelques peu provocants au point de me faire comparer à un sadomasochiste par des personnes saines d'esprits et non initiées au visual kei n'étaient pas là que pour faire joli... Dans un sens, ces personnes incultes de la culture de la scène japonaise n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

C'est donc avec un plaisir immense qu'aussitôt en moi, j'accueillis ses mouvements brutaux de bassin, mon corps se cambrant si gracieusement sous ses assauts, tressaillant face à tant d'extase. Ruiza qui semblait si faible et délicat était en fait bien le contraire au lit... Que pourrait-on dire de moi, qui semblais si charismatique et dominateur, me retrouvant en réalité à la place d'une pauvre demoiselle dominée et impuissante face à son prince charmant. Ruiza savait très bien ce qu'il faisait toute fois, et jouait avec malice de ses reins pour sans cesse violenter ma prostate et mes points faibles.

Ce doux moment de bonheur suprême dura encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que mon ange parvienne à me faire atteindre le 7ème ciel avant de m'y rejoindre de quelques battements d'ailes. Ma jouissance s'en accompagna très vite d'une seconde...Je ne compris pas très bien ce qui se passa par la suite. La seule chose que je me souvins fut de sentir Ruiza me mordiller et me suçoter le cou, comme pour marquer son territoire d'un suçon, mais cela fut suivit d'une vive douleur...Comme si l'on venait de me planter un couteau dans la gorge, gorge qui se vidait de son sang au même rythme que mon corps se vidait de son âme et commençait à se geler malgré le corps chaud de Ruiza qui le recouvrait. Je perdis connaissance bien trop vite pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la pièce était vide, et ce même silence qui était présent lors de mon précédent cauchemar planait de nouveau... Je n'aimais pas ça, ce silence n'était que peu rassurant et j'avais peur que le cauchemar ne débute de nouveau. Je décidai donc de quitter mon lit sur lequel j'étais allongé pour aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer au salon, et c'est d'ailleurs avec difficulté que je le fis. Mais pourquoi étais-je si fatigué et faible? Avais-je encore fait un malaise sur scène pour cause de surmenage et d'anxiété? Non...non je ne me souvenais pas que l'on est fait un LIVE récemment...

Mais alors pourquoi? Je me souvins alors de mes ébats avec Ruiza et priais de toute mon âme pour que ceux-ci n'aient pas été qu'un rêve et qu'ils soient la cause de ma fatigue... Oui mais alors, qu'elle avait été cette étrange douleur qui avait prit place dans mon cou après notre acte? Je ne parvenais pas à trouver une réponse à cette question, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle était la cause de ma fatigue. Lorsque j'atteins enfin le salon, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise! Tout le monde... Les D... Ils étaient tous là! Alors c'était bien un cauchemar, dieu soit loué ! Je soupirais alors de soulagement.

**«-Bah alors ! T'en as fais une belle sieste mam'selle la belle au bois dormant! Tu t'es piqué avec l'une de tes roses qui a tenté de te plonger dans un sommeil éternel?** Dit alors Hide-zou avec humour.

**-Pardonnez moi... je ne sais pas très bien ce qui c'est passé avant que je ne dorme...**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! **Coupa Tsunehito,** joins-toi donc à nous ! **Dit-il tout sourire, un verre de ce qui semblait être du vin à la main.

**-Tiens, bois donc avec nous Asagi ! **Dit alors Hiroki en me tendant une coupe**»**

Du vin rouge au réveil... Ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais bon... Je ne pouvais refuser leur invitation et je m'en voulais de leur avoir fait probablement du soucis. Je bu alors sans hésiter une gorgée de ce précieux liquide avant de rester figé un instant sous l'observation permanente et presque dérangeante de mes camarades. Ce n'était pas du vin rouge! Ça n'en avait pas le goût... Et pourtant c'était si bon! Ce goût était si agréable à mes papilles, un goût qui pourtant semblait me rappeler quelque chose mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir quoi.

**«C'est du sang.»**

dit alors Ruiza comme pour répondre à mes interrogations mentales. Du sang? Comme ce qui recouvrait la totalité de ma chambre dans mon cauchemar?

**«Ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité.»**

répondit une fois de plus Ruiza. Je le fixai alors un moment, stupéfait...j'avais du mal à faire du tri dans mes idées, dans mes interrogations, je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qui était réalité ou fiction...

**«-Ruiza tu es peut-être un peu cru et brusque dans tes annonces tu ne penses pas?** Fit remarquer alors le sage Hiroki.

**-Non, je préfère qu'il sache la vérité quitte à ce que ça soit trop brusque et choquant plutôt que de tourner autour du pot...**répondit alors le petit blond.

-**Je ne comprends pas...** ne puis-je alors m'empêcher de faire remarquer...

**-Asagi Kun... L'état désastreux de ton appartement, le sang, la lettre de menace, les disparitions d'Hiroki, Tsunehito et Hide-zou, ce qui c'est passé ensuite entre toi et moi... Tout était vrai!** M'avoua alors Ruiza.

**-Mais alors... Je ne comprends pas... Je comprends encore moins...**

**-Ton appartement a été dévasté par le vampire Missa. **Dit alors Tsunehito

**-Le quoi? Tu te fous de moi? Ce vampire n'est qu'une simple créature issue de mon imagination pour l'une de mes chansons!**

**-L'imagination peut parfois bien jouer des tours...**soupira alors Hide-zou...**»**

_"l'imagination peut parfois jouer bien des tours"_...bizarrement cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête et me rappelait la lettre de menace, _"A trop vouloir jouer aux créatures nocturne, on finit toujours par en pailler le prix"_....

**«-Alors... **commençais-je alors

**-Alors nous ne savons comment mais ce vampire sorti de ton imagination ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ou alors il a prit vie par je ne sais quel moyen... **Dit alors calmement Hiroki

**-Et ce même vampire a saccagé ta maison alors que Ruiza t'y attendait,** continua Hide-zou

**-Quoi? Mais non Ruiza est arrivé après et...**

**-C'est faux...**coupa alors Ruiza. **J'étais là avant que tu ne rentres. Missa a saccagé ton appartement pour me terroriser et me prouver ses pouvoirs, après quoi il s'en est prit à moi...»**

Je regardais à présent Ruiza avec stupéfaction et peur à la fois...j'avais peur de la suite...tout ce sang...

**«-Oui c'était bien mon sang... Répondit Ruiza... Il n'a pas été tendre avec moi, il a joué avec moi tel un prédateur joue avec sa proie et la torture avant de la manger... Quand il en a eut assez de me faire souffrir, il m'a mordu et a fait de moi un des siens...**

**-Qu...Qu... Quoi? Mais alors...**

**-Oui, cette douleur que tu as ressentie, et ton évanouissement...c'est parce que je t'ai transformé à mon tour...»**

Instinctivement ma main se posa sur mon cou...

**«-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir expliqué ni même demandé ton avis... Lorsque je suis devenu vampire, je me suis empressé de vouloir rejoindre Hiroki pour lui demander de l'aide. Naïf comme je le suis, je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que j'étais suivi, et Missa s'en est également pris a Hiroki... Il est parti en disant que le prochain... ce serait toi! **

**Bien que tu sois passionné de vampires, nous ne voulions pas de cela! Alors nous avons couru pour te rejoindre, et nous avons croisé Tsunehito et Hide-zou qui étaient en route pour ton appartement. Captivé par l'idée de te sauver, toi, nous n'avons pas réfléchi et n'avons réalisé que trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un piège pour faire de Tsunehito et Hide-zou eux aussi des créatures de la nuit. **

**Missa s'est ensuite définitivement éclipsé en soutenant le fait que nous irions jusqu'à lui la prochaine fois... Ce fourbe avait tout prévu... Il savait à l'avance la décision que l'on allait prendre à ton sujet... J'ai décidé d'aller te voir, seul... Je souhaitais te rassurer, te faire oublier tout cela, mais la réalité à fini par avoir raison de moi...Ton cou n'a cessé de m'attirer pendant la totalité de l'acte, et même après... Après... Après je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y goûter... **

**Je me consolais en me disant qu'il serait injuste que nous soyons tous vampires et pas toi, que peut-être ça te plairait, et que je ne voulais pas que tu sois mis à l'écart, je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi... Je suis désolé... Pardonne mon acte égoïste Asagi kun...»**

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Ruiza.

**«-Ruiza... soupirais-je alors, Je ne t'en veux pas, ce serais plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir... Oui c'est a vous tous de m'en vouloir, car après tout c'est après moi qu'il en avait, c'est de ma faute ce qui vient de se passer... Pardonnez-moi les gars...**

**-Non Asagi, tu n'as pas a t'excuser! Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de celle de Ruiza. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire est Missa et personne d'autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons accéder à sa requête, nous allons le retrouver et le rayer de ce monde, afin qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à qui que ce soit! **Dit alors Hiroki**»**

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions a mettre une pause à nos activités professionnelles pour quitter Tokyo et accomplir l'objectif que nous nous étions fixés, loin de toute civilisation.

_Foulant l'herbe verte encore humide de la rosée matinale, relevant le col de mon long manteau noir pour couvrir ma nuque, je marchais seul les mains cachées dans les poches. Seul? Non, mes compagnons ne tarderaient pas à me rejoindre, tous partis en quête de sang pour soulager leur soif. Mes cheveux bruns se perdaient sur mon visage à la peau d'ivoire qui faisait ressortir mes yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. A la lueur de l'aube, qui commençait à peine à se lever, ma boucle d'oreille en argent brillait sur mon lobe gauche.[...]J'avais la mine triste, fatiguée par tous ses évènements si éprouvant pour ma personne. Triste? Oui j'étais triste de quitter Tokyo, triste de quitter la scène et mes fans pour me lancer dans une aventure que je n'avais pas choisie. Je ne regrettais pas d'appartenir désormais aux créatures de la nuit. Mais la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était que cela n'arrive à personne d'autre... Ce n'était pas une vie facile, vivre éternellement n'est pas un bonheur mais plutôt un enfer._

**_«-Tu as remis notre bague? _**_dit alors une voix au dessus de moi qui n'était autre que celle de Ruiza._

**_-Oui...»_**

_Ruiza me sourit alors. Il était tellement beau à la lueur du lever de soleil!_

**_«Asagi kun, Ruiza kun! On y va? Le soleil se lève!_**

**_-Oui!»_**

_fit-on tous deux en cœur avant de rejoindre les autres pour disparaître du monde de la lumière et embrasser celui des ténèbres..._

**--FIN****_--_**


End file.
